Perfect
by astral-angel
Summary: Chris and Lita spend a day together... Was written for Cristal's Christmas Fic Challenge... Characters: Jericho, Lita


Title: Perfect  
  
Author: Mauzi  
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@y...  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Lita/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
  
Distribution: Cristal, FF.net, other's ask first  
  
Rating: *R*  
  
Spoilers: Nothing much.  
  
Summary: Chris and Lita spend a day together.  
  
Notes: Response to Cristal's Christmas Fic Challenge  
  
Part 1/1  
  
He watched her sleeping, a smile on his face. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over her face in light kisses, his blue eyes twinkling when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey baby..." He whispered, caressing her cheek gently. Lita blinked, her hazel eyes clouded with sleep, before closing her eyes again, snuggling closer to him. Chris sighed, trying to ignore how nice she felt pressed up against him like she was. "Honey, wake up..."  
  
The redhead responded by shifting even closer to him, her head resting on his chest, her arms coming around to rest on his hips. "Lita!" The blonde said exasperatedly, his hands toying with her hair. "Hmm?" Lita mumbled, looking up at him, a pout appearing on her face.  
  
"Baby, you have to wake up." He said softly, a smile tugging at his lips as her nose wrinkled.  
  
"It's cold..." She complained, her voice muffled with sleep. He sighed again, his hands leaving her hair.  
  
"Lita, you have to get up..."  
  
"But I don't want to!" She closed her eyes again, apparently sure that the matter was now closed. Chris frowned, looking yearningly out the window where he could see a light sprinkle of snow falling steadily. A gleam appeared in his bright blue eyes as he glanced between the sleeping face of his girlfriend and the white powder falling outside. Gently easing the redhead out of his arms, he placed a kiss on her forehead before getting off the bed, slipping into a pair of jeans.  
  
Walking towards the window, he quietly opened them, letting the blast of cold air enter the room. Turning to face the redhead sleeping on his bed, he smirked, looking at the multitude of covers lying haphazardly across the bed, before reaching out and pulling the sheets off the bed, smirking when Lita shrieked, the fresh air icy on her bare skin.  
  
Chris laughed, tugging a jersey over his head. Lita sat up on the bed, glaring at the laughing blonde.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" She yelled at him, shivering.  
  
"I told you to get up..." Chris said easily, eyeing her naked body in appreciation. He felt a slight twinge of guilt hit him as the redhead shivered again, goose bumps rising on her bare flesh. She wasn't used to Canadian winters, he remembered guiltily. Lita scowled, attempting to grab at the sheets lying at the foot of the bed, swearing when he pulled them out of her reach.  
  
"Chris! It's cold!" The Canadian sighed; steeling himself against the look she was currently giving him.  
  
"Put some clothes on then!" Chris retorted, before frowning, an incredulous expression appearing on his face. "Did I just say that?"  
  
Lita snickered at her boyfriend's expression before schooling her face back into  
  
a scowl, remembering that she was supposed to be mad at him.  
  
"Chris..." Involuntarily, the redhead shivered again as she got off the bed, glaring at Jericho as she noticed the open window. "Damnit Jericho! I'm freezing my ass off here, and you've got the window open!" Chris smirked at her, his eyes  
  
travelling over her body.  
  
"Hey, it got you out of bed, didn't it?" Lita frowned at him as he continued, and then turned away, unwilling to let him see the smile that curved her lips at his next statement. "And please don't listen to me. You really don't have to put clothes on. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't..." He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's cold!" Lita bit back a moan as Chris nipped at her neck; his lips warm against her skin.  
  
"I can warm you up." He whispered huskily into her ear, his hands sliding up her skin to cup her breasts, squeezing gently. Lita leaned back, her head resting on his shoulders.  
  
"But that would mean getting into bed again..." She said, gasping when he flicked a thumb over her hardening nipples. Nuzzling her throat, Chris pouted.  
  
"I think I could make an exception today of all days..." Lita sighed and curled her hands around his neck.  
  
"What's so special about today?" She asked him curiously, turning around when his hands and mouth became still against her skin. He looked at her incredulously, his eyes wide.  
  
"You don't remember?" She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"Remember what?" He smiled at her, his heart lurching when her nose wrinkled. Did she really have no idea how adorable she was?  
  
"Baby, I can't believe you forgot." Lita sighed impatiently, frowning.  
  
"Forgot what?" Chris smirked at her, his hands drifting over her back. Leaningn down, he placed the softest of kisses on her lips, the contact feather light.  
  
"Merry Christmas baby..." Lita's eyes widened at his softly whispered words, her mouth dropping open. Chris snickered at her reaction, tucking locks of red behind her ears.  
  
"It's Christmas?" The Canadian nodded, smirk still in place. "Well shit."  
  
"That's an interesting way to put it." Lita glared at him before pulling away, searching the room for her clothes. Chris tilted his head, watching curiously as she pulled on her pants over her thong before looking around impatiently. "Baby, what are you doing?" Sighing, Lita fell to her knees and thrust her hand under the bed, feeling around for something. "Li, honey? What are you looking for?"  
  
Lita ignored him, instead standing up to rummage through her suitcase, a triumphant smile coming to her face as she found a t-shirt. "Oh." He pouted as Lita pulled it over her head. "I thought we agreed that clothes on you were a bad thing. Very bad thing."  
  
He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, still pouting. Lita struggled against him, an impatient look on her face. "Chris, it's Christmas!"  
  
"I know that sweetie... you're the one who forgot, remember?" Lita glared at him.  
  
"And what happens on Christmas?" Chris leered at her, his expression hopeful. "Sex... lot's and lot's of sex." Lita giggled before hitting him playfully on the chest.  
  
"No!" At his crestfallen expression, she added quickly, "Well, maybe later." He grinned at her and she snickered. "No Chris, presents!" Chris smiled at the gleeful expression on her face.  
  
"After presents, then can we have sex?"  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Yeah yeah... I got it. No nookie 'till later..." Chris grumbled, before leading the redhead out of their bedroom and into the living room. Lita smirked at him before pulling him to the small Christmas tree in the corner. Chris eyed the tree warily, ducking under the hanging fairy lights to kneel at the base of the tree, pulling a grinning Lita onto his lap. He smiled indulgently, running his hands through her hair. "So, here we are, and all these presents..."  
  
Lita rummaged through the pile of gifts and pulled out a gaily wrapped package, placing it in Chris's hands.  
  
"There. Open it."  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Me." She smirked at the suspicious glance he gave the box. "C'mon baby, open it." He hesitantly unwrapped it, before smiling when he saw what was inside it.  
  
"Aww, Li, you shouldn't have..." He pulled the satin boxers out of the box, snickering as he traced the writing that plagued the material. "Sexy boy, huh?" He looked at the redhead, grinning. "So you think I'm sexy?" Lita shook her head, frowning.  
  
"That wasn't for you... I got those for Edge! I must have mixed them up..." Chris scowled.  
  
"And why exactly are you getting Edge underwear that say 'Sexy Boy'? Are you  
  
saying I'm *not* sexy?""  
  
"Aww, are you jealous?" Lita smirked at him, before kissing him briefly. "Don't  
  
worry baby... you're the only sexy boy I'm interested in."  
  
"Good, 'cause otherwise I might have to kick some ass..." He said, setting the box aside and slipping a small box into Lita's hands. "Your turn."  
  
"What is it?" Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Open it and see..." Lita ignored him and slowly started to peel apart the wrapping. "Baby..."  
  
"What?" Lita asked him, still unwrapping the gift.  
  
"You're killing me here..." The blonde said impatiently, smiling when she sighed and pulled the remaining wrapping off. A gasp escaped the redhead's lips as she saw the necklace. She lifted it up, gently opening the locket and stared silently at the miniature photos of the two of them, tracing the smiling faces with a finger. Chris shifted uncomfortably, suddenly worried about her silence.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
The diva turned to look at him, tears shining in her eyes. A panicked expression appeared on his face at the sight of the tears.  
  
"Lita, baby?" He cupped her face with his hands, brushing away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Honey, what's wrong? Is it the necklace? If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. Li, honey?" Lita placed a finger over his lips, shaking her head.  
  
"Chris, it's beautiful... I love it." He looked at her confused, still worried.  
  
"I'm just a bit emotional, that's all... it's gorgeous honey, I love it." Chris smiled, relieved. Taking the necklace from her, he placed it around her neck, brushing her long hair to the side, and flicked the clasp shut. Pressing his lips against the nape of her neck, he pushed her off his lap and stood up, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"C'mon." Lita looked at him curiously before turning to look at the presents.  
  
"We haven't finished opening the presents yet!" Jericho rolled his eyes, leading Lita towards the back door.  
  
"Presents later..." Reaching into the small closet near the door, he pulled out two jackets, shrugging one on before draping the other around Lita's shoulders. Sighing, Lita slipped her arms into the sleeves and shoved on some shoes.  
  
"So where are we going?" Chris opened the door and gestured outside. Lita's eyes  
  
widened at the thick blanket of snow covering everything. "It's snowing!" She said gleefully and ran out the door. Laughing, she twirled around, her hands outstretched. Grinning, the blonde followed her out and stood watching her. Feeling his eyes on her, Lita stopped and looked at him, her heart skipping a beat at the emotions she read on his face.  
  
"Chris?" Walking up to her, he cupped her face and kissed her gently.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Lita wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Oh, you may have mentioned it a few times." She said airily, before grinning.  
  
"We have to make a snowman!" Chris laughed, her enthusiasm catching. Falling to their knees, both wrestlers began gathering snow, packing it together until slowly, a vague shape began to form. Watching her, snowflakes littering her hair, reddened cheeks and all, Chris smiled, enthralled by her beauty.  
  
Snowman forgotten, he moved closer to her, grabbing her hands and holding them between his. Lita looked at him confused, her eyes still sparkling. He sighed, his expression wary. He could feel his heart racing, and vaguely thought that his palms might very well be sweaty if it hadn't been for the cold. "I wasn't going to do this right now... I had everything planned and stuff... But I really can't wait any longer..." He said softly, staring down at their joined hands. He glanced up, looking into her hazel eyes. "Lita, you mean the world to me. Waking up every morning with you in my arms, just being near you... I love you, more than I ever thought possible..." Lita looked at him with wide eyes, a smile starting to curve her lips. He took that as a sign and went on hopefully. "This isn't exactly the most romantic of settings, but you make it perfect because you're here with me... You make anything bearable, and somehow, I can't imagine living without you..." His hands tightening over hers, he gazed at her. "Lita, baby, will you marry me?"  
  
Lita stared at him, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"Yes... yes, yes, yes!" Laughing she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, her eyes shining. Chris smiled in relief and held her to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Lita pulled away slightly and looked at him, her eyes still watery.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Chris... oh god..." Leaning in, she kissed him lightly, her lips soft on his. "Thank you." Tilting his head, he looked at her curiously.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me the best Christmas present ever... for this... for everything... for being you..." She said simply, her eyes showing her love. Chris pulled her onto his lap, smiling when she giggled. Smirking, he looked at her, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"So we've gone through presents, played in the snow and become engaged..." Lita looked at him warily. "Now can we have sex?"  
  
"Chris!" Giggling, she whacked him lightly on the chest; trying to ignore the pleading expression he was giving her. Chris pouted, and then grinned again, looking at his fiancée.  
  
"So does that mean yes?"  
  
Fin 


End file.
